


"and they were roommates!"

by likeamiracle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week (EXO), Domestic Fluff, Happy Chansoo Day, classic vine reference from me, minor seho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamiracle/pseuds/likeamiracle
Summary: "oh my god, they were roommates."park chanyeol inherits his grandmother's beautiful uptown townhouse but soon enough, it's too big for him and toben. he starts looking for a roommate to fill the home and gets lucky with the most perfect guy- i mean, roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! so this prompt is thanks to by the lovely @London9Calling (and honestly, i was so shook when she replied me bc i think she's such a fic legend) and i'm having so much fun writing it. this is in honor of chansoo day. i originally was gonna post the full fic but ran out of time today so i'll be posting the next parts within the next few days. i also apologize for this first part being messy because i wrote most of it in an hour on my phone in the car. but without further ado, 
> 
> HAPPY CHANSOO DAY AND ENJOY THE FIC!!!!

In the spring of 2019 and at the age of 26, Park Chanyeol moved in to the beautiful townhouse of his grandmother that he was lucky enough to inherit. He’s pretty sure he only got so lucky because one, he was his grandmother’s favorite and two, his grandmother wanted to spite his Aunt Miyoung one last time (family squabbles, am i right?). 

By the time summer rolled around though, he’s starting to get tired of the size of the house. It gets way too quiet at night and Chanyeol misses the presence of other living beings. Toben was a perfectly great companion but the small dog could only do so much. 

“Just adopt 4 more dogs. You can even start a dog business out of it.” Sehun coolly suggests when Chanyeol mentions his problem. “I would definitely do that.”

Junmyeon gives a disapproving look to the younger. “Please never bring 4 more dogs to our apartment. Vivi is more than enough. And Chanyeol, maybe you should rent out one of the rooms then and gain a roommate and a little money from that.” 

While adopting four dogs sounded really fun, Chanyeol knows Toben wouldn’t be happy with sharing his attention with four others and he highly doubts he could keep up with caring for five dogs in all. He chooses the responsible, Junmyeon-approved route then and posts an ad the next day to rent out one of his rooms.

Over the next two weeks, he gets a series of phone calls from various interested people. Some are decent and some are downright weird that they leave Chanyeol feeling a little afraid. He hasn’t decided on any of the decent ones. Call him picky but he’s had his fair share of bad roommates over the years. 

Candidate 12 sounds promising though. He was really polite and nice when he called to inquire about the rent. Chanyeol likes polite and nice so he asked to meet the guy at a nearby Starbucks that week. Candidate 12 was again nice enough to agree.

Chanyeol gets to the Starbucks an hour early, figuring he could work on stuff and enjoy a nice caramel macchiato while at it. He texts Candidate 12 where he’s seated, opens his laptop, and quickly descends into the world of his compositions.

It isn’t till he feels someone tap on his shoulder that he finally looks up and his soul just completely ascends to the heavens. The guy is shorter than him, dressed in all black, and totally attractive that Chanyeol prays to the heavens that this is Candidate 12.

“Hi, are you Chanyeol?” Well, shit, he sounds even nicer in real life.

“Y-yeah, I am.” 

“Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Do Kyungsoo.” Candidate 12 reaches out his hand in a handshake and Chanyeol numbly accepts it. His mind oddly registers that Candidate 12’s- no, Kyungsoo’s- hands are soft, warm, and fits perfectly into his hands.

“Do you want to grab a drink before we talk?” 

“Sure. Be right back.” Kyungsoo smiles a little and Chanyeol stupidly waves as he heads to the counter. 

As soon as the other was far from him, Chanyeol immediately whips out his phone

toben’s  
SEHUN  
CANDIDATE 12  
HE’S TOO ATTRACTIVE

vivi’s  
great then  
you can get a boyfriend too out of this

toben’s  
AKSIAD NOOOO  
i think he’s out of my league :(  
he has really nice hands and a really, really nice face

vivi’s  
right  
well don’t scare him off  
i’m telling junmyeon you’re gay panicking  
“Sorry, that took a while.” 

Chanyeol startles and quickly puts his phone down. 

“No, its fine.” Smooth. “What’d you get?” 

“Just an iced Americano. I’d usually get a latte but the weather’s been really warm lately.” 

“Yeah. It’s been a hot summer.” Chanyeol drums the table nervously. “So, Kyungsoo, tell me about yourself.”

He tries to focus on what Kyungsoo’s saying but gets distracted by how smooth and deep the other’s voice is. Turns out Kyungsoo’s the same age as him but born a few months later. He’s a chef at the Japanese restaurant in CBD. He likes to watch movies or try new recipes in his free time. 

“Ooh, movies. I love watching movies too. What’s your favorite movie?”

“Hard to say. It changes a lot. Yours?”

“Hard to say too but I’ve recently been loving Zootopia. Did you watch that one?”

“I loved it. It was really good.” 

It is at this point that Chanyeol thanks all the heavens once more for sending this perfect specimen of a person as his potential roommate. Totally cute? Cooks really well? Has great taste in movies? God, sign him up. He can’t be too forward though so he suggests for Kyungsoo and him to walk to the townhouse so the other could check the place out.

The tour goes pretty smoothly and normally. Chanyeol cracks a couple of bad jokes but Kyungsoo is gracious enough to smile. The younger is so excited when he gets to see the kitchen and listens understandingly when Chanyeol shows him the library turned personal home studio.

“So I guess that’s like the only possible bad side to sharing the house with me. I record stuff at all hours of the day but I promise, I’ll be quiet when you go to sleep.” 

“No, that’s okay.” Kyungsoo says assuringly and pauses. “Actually I also have a disclaimer. I have two dogs, Huchu and Meokmul. I was hoping I could keep them with me and finding a pet-friendly place that isn’t super expensive has been hard. I totally understand though if you say no.”

“OH MY GOD NO. WAIT.” Chanyeol speeds upstairs to find Toben sleeping in his bedroom.

“THIS IS TOBEN! He’s actually been looking for a roommate too.” Toben has the audacity to look at Chanyeol as if to say what the hell before padding off to sniff Kyungsoo. 

“Oh, hi Toben.” Kyungsoo bends down to let the dog sniff his hands. “He actually looks a lot like Huchu and Meokmul.” 

Kyungsoo pulls out his phone with one hand to show Chanyeol a picture of them and pats Toben’s head with the other. Chanyeol coos at the adorable pictures and he spares a glance at Toben who seems to really like Kyungsoo already.  
“So, Kyungsoo, when do you want to move in?”


	2. fall

Kyungsoo moves in when the summer shifts to autumn. Toben is ecstatic with his new roommates after a successful park date a week prior. Chanyeol clarified to Sehun after the “meeting” that it was a date for the dogs, not for him and Kyungsoo. Sehun kept the eye-rolling to a minimum as all good friends do. 

 

“Hey, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo is standing in front of the refrigerator with its doors wide open.

 

“Uh, yes?” Chanyeol pauses from moving his inferior kitchen utensils for Kyungsoo’s professional ones. 

 

“Is the fridge always this empty?”

 

“Well…. I….” The taller sways back and forth to think of a way to defend himself. The truth was: while he was an okay cook, he got lazy and always ate out or ordered delivery.

 

“This isn’t healthy.” Kyungsoo takes out a tub of ice cream. “This expired two months ago. Are you done with moving the things?”

 

“I think so. I emptied a whole drawer.”

 

“Okay, thank you. Let’s go then.”

 

“Go?”

 

“To the grocery store. We need to buy groceries.” Chanyeol just follows Kyungsoo wordlessly and a bit dumbfoundedly (a pattern that will occur more and more in the future).

 

They make it to the grocery store in thirty minutes, Chanyeol having offered to drive and Kyungsoo making a list on his phone on the way while asking Chanyeol what kinds of food he liked.

 

They’re in the middle of the produce section and Kyungsoo’s in the middle of picking vegetables. Chanyeol stands by the cart, unsure what he’s supposed to do.

 

“Chanyeol! Is that you?” 

 

Junmyeon rolls his cart towards them, his (not) better half nowhere in sight. 

 

“Hey, Junmyeon hyung. Is Sehun with you?”

 

“Nope. Just me. I’m shocked to see you here though.”

 

“Oh, my roommate made me come.” Chanyeol points to Kyungsoo who is on his way back, arms full of vegetables.

 

“Buying vegetables for you? I like him already.” Chanyeol groans at that, knowing Junmyeon would tell Sehun as soon as he got back to their apartment.

 

“Chanyeol, I bought some of these for a stew I could make later.” Kyungsoo deposits the vegetables first in the cart before noticing Junmyeon looking at him.

 

“Oh hello. I’m Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s new roommate or housemate I guess.”

 

“Junmyeon. I’m Chanyeol’s friend from way back. He’s mentioned you a couple of times already.” Chanyeol shoots the most desperate look for his friend to shut up before he dies. 

 

“Oh? I hope it’s nice things.”

 

“The nicest.” Junmyeon says before smiling at the two.

 

“Anyways, I better go before my ice cream melts in this cart. It was nice meeting you, Kyungsoo. See you both around!”

 

“See you later, _hyung!_ ”

 

They all wave at each other before Junmyeon turns the corner and disappears. 

 

“He was nice.” Kyungsoo comments as they move down the aisle.

 

“Yeahh…. so, about that stew?” 

 

_——-_

 

Kyungsoo’s stew that evening was the best Chanyeol’s ever had and he swears he isn’t being biased because of the chef who made it. His own mother owns a restaurant so his food standards are considerably high.

 

The next month flies by since Chanyeol gets busy helping produce this new soloist’s album. He spends most of his days either locked up in the studio in his house or locked up in his studio in the city. Kyungsoo is kind enough to offer to walk Toben along with the other two dogs when he can and he even leaves Chanyeol meals or food from his restaurant to eat several times. The music producer is smitten by this and sends pictures of the food to Sehun and Junmyeon to coo over with him. (The two begrudgingly accept these messages as payback for making Chanyeol their third wheel all this time.)

 

**kyungsoo**

hey chanyeol

could you bring back some dog food when you come home later

 

**chanyeol**

sure, love

i MEAN LOVE TO 

AS IN I’D LOVE TO GET SOME DOG FOOD

ALL FOR THE PUPS!!!!

 

**kyungsoo**

okay…

thank you

 

If Chanyeol’s often working on his compositions or playing games in his studio, Kyungsoo’s often trying out his recipes in the kitchen. He once told Chanyeol that his previous apartment had a terrible kitchen so he’s excited that he now has a kitchen he can actually work with. So really it isn’t surprising for Chanyeol to emerge from his studio to smell something baking. What is surprising is walking in to the kitchen to find Kyungsoo being backhugged by someone.

 

Kyungsoo never mentioned he had a boyfriend. Chanyeol would feel betrayed by this piece of information but he also knows his roommate is very private about certain details of his life. 

 

The other guy notices Chanyeol standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway ( _his own doorway!_ ) and smiles widely at him.

 

“Hi!! You must be Chanyeol. Kyungja’s told me a lot about you.” 

 

“Kyungja?” Chanyeol is utterly devastated. They even have cute nicknames.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve called Kyungsoo since we were little. You should have seen him then. So adorable.” Chanyeol now wants to die. They’ve known each other since they were kids. How could he compete with that?

 

Kyungsoo scoffs from where he’s staring into the oven. 

 

“Chanyeol, don’t mind him. This is Baekhyun, my clingy childhood friend. He insisted on visiting.”

 

“Kyungja, how dare you call me clingy? I prefer the term ‘lovingly attached.’” 

 

Chanyeol laughs at that, a little too loudly due to the relief he’s feeling. Kyungsoo’s still blessedly single. 

 

Baekhyun ends up staying the whole day that day. Chanyeol finds out he’s the vocalist of a band with a couple of friends he knows from work and they play the same online game so they headed to Chanyeol’s room to play a couple of rounds. Baekhyun won both rounds and an invitation for dinner sometime next week. Soon enough, the bubbly vocalist had to go home and both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol bid him farewell at the doorway, along with the three puppies.

 

“Wow, it’s like a little family here.” Baekhyun crouches to say goodbye to each of the puppies, pretending not to notice both owners cough awkwardly and try to hide their blushing faces. 

 

“Well guys, thanks for having me. It was really fun. I should come over more.”

 

“Sure!” Chanyeol enthuses.

 

“Please don’t.” Kyungsoo states.

 

“Oh also, Chanyeol, thanks for taking my place going to the apple orchard with Kyungsoo this weekend! See you guys!” Baekhyun takes off, leaving Chanyeol in a confused state and Kyungsoo in a murderous one.

 

“W-what apple orchard?” 

 

“It’s nothing. I just wanted to go to this apple orchard this Saturday and Baekhyun was supposed to come.” 

 

Chanyeol remains silent so Kyungsoo just sputters on. “It’s really nothing. I’ll just go alone.”

 

“No! I’m free this Saturday. I love apple orchards.” Chanyeol lies a little there considering he’s never been to one.

 

“Oh really? Well, thank you. It’ll be better with you there.” Kyungsoo smiles then and Chanyeol’s instinct kicks in and he smiles back too.

 

“Soooo…. I actually forgot my wallet.” 

 

Both roommates turn to see Baekhyun standing in front of them. 

 

“Was I interrupting something?”

 

“No!” Chanyeol flusters.

 

“No!” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Follow me, idiot. It’s probably in the kitchen.”

 

Chanyeol is left alone in the doorway with Toben, the other two pups having followed Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Toben stares at Chanyeol before patting the man’s foot and trotting off.

 

Baekhyun leaves five minutes later, rubbing his arm suspiciously.

 

——-

Chanyeol feels quite excited. It’s a week to Halloween, his favorite holiday and he’s gone all out this year. His company hosts a costume party every Halloween and Chanyeol’s determined as hell to win this year. He special ordered a Deadpool costume last month and it’s supposed to arrive sometime this week. 

 

The door bell goes off and the producer sprints from his studio room to the door only to find Kyungsoo already there signing for the package.

 

“Ooh, is that my package?” 

 

“It’s under your name, yes.” Kyungsoo answers in his usual cool manner as he hands the box over.

 

Chanyeol gasps before reading the label and realizing that this isn’t the package he’s been waiting for. 

 

“What’s wrong? I thought you were excited for this package.” 

 

“I was. I mean, I am. I’ve just been waiting for my Halloween costume.” Chanyeol starts opening the package.

 

“Oh, the Deadpool one you showed me last month?”

 

“Yeah! This is Toben’s costume though.” 

 

“Is that a musical conductor costume?”

 

“Yeah, because Toben. Beethoven.” 

 

“Oh. Cute.”

 

“I bought Huchu and Meokmul costumes too.” Chanyeol pulls out a pepper shaker costume and an ink bottle one.

“You what?”

 

“It’ll be cute, Soo. I mean, Kyungsoo. Do you not like it?” 

 

Kyungsoo has an unsure look on his face which quickly changes when he realizes Chanyeol looks a bit panicked.

 

“No! I do. Thank you. I’m just not used to people buying me and my dogs things randomly.” 

 

“Ohhh…” The two lapse into an unsteady silence. Kyungsoo reaches over and takes the two costumes from Chanyeol’s hands.

 

“Why don’t we have them try the costumes on?” 

 

Chanyeol’s Deadpool costume doesn’t arrive any time that day but he forgets that insignificant fact in the face of the most adorable pictures of the puppy trio on his phone and the memory of Kyungsoo thanking him again later on that day with brownies. Kyungsoo also mentions that perhaps Chanyeol should think about his online shopping problem but that’s a minor detail. 

 

——

A week later, Chanyeol’s costume still hasn’t arrived. After several frantic calls, an annoyed mail agent informs him that his package is stuck in customs due to the various weapon props and wouldn’t be released till two days after Halloween. And so he spends Halloween night here. In his studio, sadly listening to the saddest music he could find and surrounding himself with simple candle light.

 

**world’s number one soloist**

hey why aren’t you here at the company party

i wanted to give you a halloween gift

 

**world’s number one producer**

my costume didn’t arrive on time :(

didn’t wanna see anyone else winning my award

 

**world’s number one soloist**

oh sorry to hear that yeol

 

**world’s number one producer**

yeah… next year I guess

also halloween gift?

 

**world’s number one soloist**

ok well maybe it’s a thank you gift

i’m really thankful for how you wrote the songs for my debut album

and it wouldn’t have been anything special without you

so yeah thank you!

 

**world’s number one producer**

dae :’)

 

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo stands at the doorway of the studio. “I thought you would be at your company party by now. Did you eat?”

 

“Yeah, I ate a sandwich earlier. I decided not to go. My costume didn’t arrive in time.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you want to um.. maybe eat some dessert? I got pumpkin pie.” 

 

Chanyeol thinks about it briefly. Usually, the idea of spending more time with his roommate excites him but right now, he wants to just wallow in music and darkness and not think about how a stupid coworker of his would win the award he’s wished for for months. 

 

“No, it’s okay. Thank you though, Kyungsoo.” The giant turns away and focuses on his computer screen, completely missing his roommate’s concerned look.

 

—-

Twenty minutes later, Chanyeol has his headphones on and gets ready to play a few rounds of Battlegrounds. He figures if he can’t win the party, he’ll win this game. He’s about to click start when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

 

“AAAAHHHH!!” The giant swings around in his chair, ready to face some ghost or demon. He meets eyes with Kyungsoo who is standing in front of him with Toben in his arms. Huchu and Meokmul are on leashes, milling around the floor.

 

“Oh. Kyungsoo. You scared me.” Chanyeol clutches his chest, willing his heart to calm down. 

 

“Sorry, I called your name a few times but you didn’t answer.” 

 

“Oh… were you gonna walk the dogs?”

 

“Actually…” Kyungsoo bites his lip and Chanyeol recognizes it as his habit when he’s hesitating to ask something. “I was thinking we could walk the dogs. Kids are still trick or treating so I figured we could join them. Maybe score some candy if the neighbors are nice enough.”

 

“We’re not wearing costumes though.” 

 

“Right. But our kids are.” 

 

Chanyeol looks at the dogs again to see that they are wearing the costumes he got them a week ago. Kyungsoo must have put them on. 

 

“Oh. Yeah! Let’s do it!” The music producer quickly leaps up from his seat. “We’re not heading out without costumes though.”

—-

This is how Chanyeol and Kyungsoo emerge from their house, wearing two party crowns and tugging along their three pups. Chanyeol initially wanted them to wear these hats that were giraffe and penguin-themed but Kyungsoo refused on the grounds that they are working adults who had reputations to maintain. 

 

They hit up several homes on their street and receive a number of odd looks (and some candy, fortunately). The children that were trick-or-treating flock the duo and ask to take pictures with the costumed dogs. 

 

“You think we could have made a killing by charging a dollar for each picture with the kids?” Chanyeol whispers as a girl in a princess outfit pats Toben before smiling at her mother’s camera.

 

“Definitely. Wanna head to the park after ten minutes?”

 

“Hell yeah. We could stop by the gelato store after. My treat.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Kyungsoo smiles and grabs Chanyeol’s hand. “It’s colder than I thought it’d be. Figure we can share body heat like this while waiting for the pictorial to die down.”

 

“Y-yeah. That’s smart.” 

 

“Happy Halloween, Chanyeol.”

 

“Happy Halloween, Kyungsoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo sorry this took more than a month to update. i got overwhelmed with school and uh *cough* a certain enlistment. let's all hope the last chapter doesn't take as long. feel free to talk to me or yell at me to finish this on twitter: @chinguline12. have a lovely day, everyone!


	3. winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a whole nine months later, here's the latest update ever
> 
> (also yes, this chapter is like half the word count of this fic)

Winter rolls in with an abundance of cold wind and rain. After sadly conceding that the weather is too cold to have bubble tea and discovering that Kyungsoo makes really good hot chocolate, Sehun has decided his new hang-out spot would be Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s home. He brings Vivi along one weekend and settles himself in the living room.

 

“Man, this hot chocolate is the best. I’d marry Kyungsoo for this hot chocolate.” 

 

Chanyeol scoffs and throws one of the pillows beside him at the brat. Sehun narrowly dodges it but the pillow ends up hitting Vivi. 

 

“HYUNG, NOT MY BABY!” 

 

Chanyeol scoffs again and sips his hot chocolate. Sehun glares at him before looking behind him to check if Kyungsoo’s still in the kitchen.

 

“You know, hyung, you really should just confess.”

 

“Confess? What’s there to confess?”

 

“You know…” Sehun checks again to see Kyungsoo with his headphones on, washing the dishes. “Your big fat crush on your roommate.”

 

“I don’t have a big fat crush!” 

 

“The panic in your voice right now and the gay panic in your texts say otherwise. I talked about it with Junmyeon. We both think you should ask him out.”

 

“Who are you? My parents?”

“Well technically, Junmyeon hyung is like your dad….”

 

“Oh shut up.” Chanyeol throws another pillow at Sehun and watches it knock the mug of hot chocolate in the younger’s hands down to the floor. 

 

“HYUNG!” Sehun shrieks.

 

“Oh shit. Kyungsoo’s rug is gonna get stains.” The older leaps up and quickly grabs something to mop up the mess. 

 

Sehun huffs as he watches Chanyeol clean at a speed he’s never seen his friend clean before. Hell, three years ago, Chanyeol’s old apartment resembled a hurricane landing zone. He quickly snaps a picture and sends it to his boyfriend. Honestly, the things love does to you.

 

——

Christmas shopping means different things for different people. For some, it’s a terrible chore as you wind through the maze of aisles and stores cart bumper to cart bumper with at least hundreds of people. For some, it’s a glorious heaven of sales and good holiday cheer. Chanyeol definitely falls in this latter category as he hums along to “All I Want For Christmas Is You.” He pushes the cart further down the aisle of kitchen utensils and looks back.

 

“Kyungsoo!! Help me pick a knife set for my mom.”

 

His roommate shuffles from the end of the aisle where he was looking at different coffee machine accessories. Chanyeol’s heart swells a little because Kyungsoo is all wrapped up in a black sweater with a white scarf wound around his neck that makes him look like a penguin from the documentary he watched last night.

 

“Get this one. It has a good weight to it and she won’t need to sharpen them so much.”

 

“Oh, thanks,” Chanyeol grabs the boxed set and sets it in the cart. “What are you getting your mom?”

 

“I don’t know yet. I’m waiting for her to text me what she needs.” Kyungsoo checks his phone then to see if there are any messages.

 

“Isn’t it more fun and meaningful though to get people something they’ll like but don’t really expect?” 

 

“I guess. It’s easier though, getting someone something they already wanted or needed. Satisfaction guaranteed.”

 

Chanyeol hums in reply, realizing how practical his roommate is once again. “I’m gonna get you a gift that’ll surprise you with how good it is.” 

 

Kyungsoo looks up from his phone and laughs. “Okay then. What do you want for Christmas?”

 

Chanyeol thinks for a brief, traitorous second of replying “you”, but smiles instead and answers teasingly, “No, that will take the fun out of it. I wanna see what you’ll get me without any guidance. We can make a mini contest out of it!”

 

“Why does everything turn into a contest for you?” 

 

A shrug is the only answer Kyungsoo gets but he agrees, too amused with his roommate’s antics and too used to giving in when Chanyeol’s in a good mood like this. 

 

The two continue on in the department store for a couple hours before getting tired and settling in a corner booth in the mall coffee shop, which is mercifully quiet.

 

“I wanna go home already.” Chanyeol states, a familiar whining tone in his voice. “I’m all shopped out.”

 

“We can go home after we get groceries.” Kyungsoo answers.

 

“Can’t we do that tomorrow?” 

 

“No, the party’s tomorrow. We’ll spend the whole day preparing.” The two decided to host a little Christmas party in their house, partly to see friends before they leave for the holidays and partly because they knew they’d have to host it on the basis of size of living arrangements in the end.

 

“Right. Give me a few minutes.” The giant scrunches himself down to try to get a power nap on the couch.

 

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo pats his roommate’s shoulder to get his attention before moving their bags around. “Just lay your head on my lap. It’ll be more comfortable for your neck.”

 

“A-are you sure?” Chanyeol hesitantly lowers himself. He can hear Sehun tell him in the most deadpan manner in his head not to gay panic. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll wake you up in twenty minutes.”

 

Being that much taller, Chanyeol has to maneuver a bit to lay his head down on Kyungsoo’s lap but he feels oddly comfortable and he tilts his head to see his roommate smile softly down at him.

 

“Go sleep, Yeol. You still have to drive back.” 

 

Chanyeol closes his eyes and wills himself to not hyperfocus on how he is sleeping on Kyungsoo’s lap. (Is this a bro thing?? He has to ask Junmyeon later.) He then feels Kyungsoo’s hand on his head, playing with his hair and honest to God, it’s so soothing Chanyeol wishes this could be his forever.

 

Soon enough though, Kyungsoo pats him on the shoulder again and says, “Hey, it’s actually been thirty minutes. We should go now. The barista at the counter is giving me a look.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Chanyeol hesitantly gets back to a sitting position and stretches. He makes eye contact with the mentioned barista and decides to awkwardly wave.

 

“Why are you waving?” Kyungsoo whispers.

 

“I don’t know. Seemed like the thing to do.” Chanyeol whispers back. The barista gives him an odd look before turning away.

 

“Well I’m getting water from the counter. Hope this doesn’t get awkward.” Kyungsoo gets up and grabs half the bags.

 

“Oh okay. I’ll just finish the rest of my drink then follow you.” Chanyeol says as he organizes the rest of the bags and gulps down the rest of his peppermint mocha latte. 

 

When he reaches the counter, he realizes Kyungsoo is talking to the barista giving them looks.

 

“Oh, Chanyeol, this is Hyerin. She wanted to apologize if she gave you a weird look.” 

 

“Oh, yes. Sorry. I just tend to make the most awkward expressions. I was just gonna say that you guys make an adorable couple.” The girl smiles sheepishly.

 

“Oh. Thank you?” Kyungsoo replies while Chanyeol remains quiet.

 

“Yeah! Anyways, I have to get back to work so happy holidays!” Hyerin bows slightly to both of them before heading to the register.

 

“You too.” Chanyeol mumbles out and follows Kyungsoo to the door.

 

“You good?” Kyungsoo asks him on their walk to the grocery. 

 

“Y-yeah. Just thinking.”

 

**chanyeol**

junmyeon hyung

is it a bro-roommate thing to let your bro sleep on your lap

pet his hair

and not correct the barista who called you an adorable couple

 

**junmyeon**

this is sehun. junmyeon’s showering

it’s not a bro thing

you’re hopeless, chanyeol

 

The Park-Do Christmas party starts in 30 minutes and Chanyeol is practically bouncing around the living room as he finishes setting up. 

 

“Yeol, help me with the puppies.” Kyungsoo yells from the kitchen. The three kids are ambling around the kitchen floor, licking scraps off the floor and following Kyungsoo as he transfers the food from the kitchen to the table Chanyeol set up.

 

“Hm, maybe I should put them in their costumes already?” Chanyeol bought the three Christmas elf costumes. Another impulse buy but Kyungsoo only made one side comment about them so it wasn’t so bad.

 

“Sure. If that’ll distract them.” 

 

Chanyeol ushers the three puppies into his room. Putting the costumes on is a whole ten-minute affair since only Meokmul was willing to sit still and Chanyeol had to wrestle the other two into their respective holiday outfits. By the time he opens the door and lets the kids out again, Kyungsoo has arranged all the food on the dining table and it looks straight out of some scene from one of those culinary shows Kyungsoo watches in his free time.

 

“God, Kyungsoo, I’m so lucky you’re in my life.” Chanyeol blurts out and Kyungsoo blushes. 

 

The doorbell rings before any of the two could say anything more. 

 

The rest of the night is spent eating dinner with friends, catching up with everyone, and exchanging gifts. Chanyeol catches Kyungsoo’s gaze from across the room during karaoke when Baekhyun and Jongdae are singing a duet. Or well, it was supposed to be a duet but it seemed Baekhyun was trying to outsing the other and Jongdae was strangely competitive enough that night to rise (or stoop) to Baekhyun’s level. 

 

The song ends and the two are catching their breaths. The system gives them both the same score (a well done 96) and Sehun can’t stop laughing from the couch. Baekhyun quickly grabs the remote from the table while Jongdae flips through the songbook in search of a new song.

 

“Bet you I can do better the next song.”

 

“Please. This first one was a fluke. The system must have gotten confused because of how you were screaming into your mic.”

 

“I was not screaming.”

 

“So.” Chanyeol jumps a little when he feels a hand tap lightly on his arm. Kyungsoo smirks a little before nodding at their two friends dueling.

 

“What’s going on there?”

 

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol shrugs. “Jongdae isn’t competitive usually. I invited him to bowling once and the guy just kept smiling through the whole thing even though our team lost.”

 

“Well, don’t tell Jongdae but I’m pretty sure Baekhyun has a crush on him. His Spotify song of the year was Jongdae’s debut song.” 

 

“Cute. Judging on how Jongdae checked Baekhyun out right now, I’m pretty sure the feeling’s mutual.”

 

“Gross.” Kyungsoo says but there’s an amused smile on his face as he leans a little closer to Chanyeol. 

 

—

Christmas at the Park home has always been a loud affair even though it was just the four of them in Chanyeol’s family plus Toben. Music crowds every empty corner and conversation flows quickly, especially with Yoora and Chanyeol returning home after months away. Yoora’s fiancee joins the group this year and the conversation centers mostly around their upcoming wedding in the spring. 

 

“Chanyeol! No phones at the table.” His mom scolds.

 

“Sorry. Just had to answer a message.” Chanyeol quickly hides his phone in his pocket. In all honesty, he was answering a message. A couple of his friends from the studio greeted him happy holidays. 

 

“Leave him be, mom. He’s probably waiting for a greeting from someone.” Yoora says.

 

“I was not.” (He was.)

 

“Oh.” His mom lights up at that, always eager for her son to finally find love. “Is it that boy you like?”

 

Chanyeol is about to deny everything but Yoora beats him to it.

 

“Yes. Kyungsoo.” 

 

Chanyeol heavily regrets now inviting Yoora over to his house for his birthday dinner. His older sister had taken one look at Chanyeol’s expression when Kyungsoo unexpectedly got home early to surprise him with cake and she knew. Of course, ever an older sibling, she quickly reported this to their mom.

 

“Yoora, please…” 

 

“He sounded very nice on the telephone when I talked to him. You should ask him out, dear.” 

 

“Mooommm…”

 

“He gave me tips on how to improve my pasta.” His mom informs his dad, who simply nods pleasantly.

 

Chanyeol feels ganged up upon and pouts. 

 

Yoora’s fiance, Minhyuk, laughs and pats Chanyeol on the shoulder. “No worries, Chanyeol. If you want tips, all you need to do is ask.”

 

Later, during their gift exchange, Chanyeol’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out to see a message.

 

**kyungsoo**

sorry!! my mom was talking to me all throughout dinner

merry christmas, chanyeol

hope you’re having a great time with your family

say hi to them for me 

the kids say hi

 

Chanyeol smiles as he opens the selfie Kyungsoo took with Huchu and Meokmul, all decked out in holiday sweaters. He looks up to find Toben and take a selfie with the pup but he instead makes eye contact with Yoora. His sister smiles and leans closer to him to say, “Just confess already.”

 

——

 

Chanyeol heads home after a few more days spent with his parents. Yoora and Minhyuk were spending New Year’s in Jeju with their work friends. Chanyeol’s parents meanwhile were off on a cruise. 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t mind since he gets to spend New Year’s, celebrating with Kyungsoo. He used to spend the end of the year, partying it up with whichever of his friends was down. This year however, Kyungsoo shyly offered to cook an end of the year dinner and mentioned that they could even do their gift exchange then. And well…. as if Chanyeol would say no to Kyungsoo.

 

The TV is turned on to the New Year countdown special and Chanyeol is comfortable on the couch, nursing a possible food coma. Kyungsoo came through with the food, having arrived to their house a day earlier than Chanyeol and spending that time preparing. Chanyeol offered to make his specialty tteokbokki and Kyungsoo helped him improve the recipe even. 

“Kyungsoo! Hurry up. Let’s exchange gifts already.” Chanyeol was practically bouncing with excitement.

 

“Relax, Yeol. There’s still two hours till midnight.” 

 

Kyungsoo then joins him on the living room couch, a bowl of snacks in one hand and a couple gift bags hanging from his other arm.

 

“Okay, who goes first?” 

 

“I guess I can.” Chanyeol grabs the box hiding beside the couch and pushes it to Kyungsoo’s side. 

 

Kyungsoo’s brows furrow as he starts tearing the gift wrap away carefully. Chanyeol can barely contain his smile as his roommate finally tears away the last part of wrapping. 

 

“Yeol, you didn’t-“ Kyungsoo gasps as he turns the box around and Chanyeol fucking giggles. 

 

“I did.”

 

For a couple months now, Kyungsoo has been going to different coffee shops (sometimes with Chanyeol, sometimes without) and reading a lot on the art of coffee. So Chanyeol, as the ever observant roommate he is, went and researched on the best espresso machine he could get.

 

“Chanyeol, this is expensive!”

 

“It’s fine!! You can pay me back with lattes.”

 

Kyungsoo huffs in disagreement but he can barely contain his excited grin as he flips through the manual’s first few pages. He looks up after a few more seconds.

 

“Thank you, Yeol. I love it.” 

 

Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat at that but he brushes it aside. “No worries, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo puts down the manual and grabs the two bags beside him. 

 

“Okay, your turn.”

 

Chanyeol takes the two bags. One is a lot bigger than the other so Chanyeol decides to open the smaller one first. He laughs when he sees what’s inside.

 

“A budget book?! Kyungsoo, you wound me.” In all fairness, the budget book is quite adorable with a design at the front of puppies that look like Toben.

 

“I figured a practical gift wouldn’t hurt you.” Kyungsoo’s expression turns a shade more serious. “Also, maybe it would guilt you more to see your online purchases in a list format.”

 

“Duly noted, Mom.” Chanyeol says jokingly as he reaches out to the other bag. It’s his turn to gasp as he opens the bag and takes out vinyl records of his favorite Japanese artists. 

 

“Kyungsoo! These are so hard to find. They were sold out online when I tried looking for them.”

 

“I know. You didn’t shut up about it for a week. I have a friend from high school who used to collect records so I visited him over break and bought these from him.”

 

“Thank youuuu…” Chanyeol wraps Kyungsoo in a tight hug and the other just pats him on the back in return.

 

“I’ll go play this one now!” 

 

“Actually… that isn’t the last gift.” Kyungsoo interjects. He pulls out a couple sheets of paper from his hoodie pocket and Chanyeol notices his roommate’s slightly shaking hands as he hands it over.

 

“Remember that music demo you let me listen to before we left for Christmas?” Kyungsoo coughs and shyly looks away. “It got stuck in my head one night and I wrote those.”

 

Chanyeol begins to read and he’s absolutely floored at the sincerity of Kyungsoo’s words, neatly scribbled in the sheets. They speak of a pining that’s both bitter and sweet, always near but not enough/ The silence stretches on.

 

“Anyways, it’s a really rough draft of sorts.” Kyungsoo starts rambling. “You don’t even have to use it or anything. I just got some weird sort of inspiration.”

 

“Kyungsoo, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” Chanyeol looks up and his smile is soft and bewildered. God, who knew his roommate was also a talented lyricist in hiding? 

 

“You’re just flattering me.” Kyungsoo readily accuses.

 

“No, no! They really fit the feel of the demo. What was your inspiration?”

 

“Um… just some things recently.” Kyungsoo bites his lip and Chanyeol holds his breath.

 

“Anyways, I’ll get the wine chilling in the fridge. Turn the tv volume up so we can watch the countdown.” 

 

Another dangerous conversation steered away from and dropped.

 

———-

 

Another hour and a few minutes later and both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are a little tipsy, having opened a few more bottles of soju aside from the wine they’d opened earlier. A few minutes before the new year hits, Sehun and Junmyeon video called the two from a party they were attending and each expressed wishes for the others. Chanyeol explains that it was a tradition that stemmed from a sappy drunken New Year’s a few years back.

 

“Oh, that’s sweet.” Kyungsoo comments. “Way better than New Year’s kisses. I was in a get-together once and everyone started grabbing people to kiss.”

 

“Ooooohhh, were you kissed?”

 

“No, I pushed Baekhyun away. He drank like three bottles of beer in the span of an hour so I was not going to get myself any nearer than three feet to him.”

 

Chanyeol laughs a little too loudly at the image. “We should make a tradition of our own.” 

 

“Like what?”

 

“My family used to do this thing where we shared things we were thankful for over the year.”

 

“Oh, sounds nice. Cheesy but okay. You start.”

 

Chanyeol pauses. “I’m thankful for “I’m Fine” doing well on the charts.”

 

“I’m thankful that I got promoted.” Kyungsoo says.

 

“Well-deserved and also a little late, considering your talents.”

 

“Please.” Kyungsoo denies with a little shake of his head. They get distracted for a moment as the music swells on the television, announcing a minute left for the year.

 

“I’m thankful my sister got engaged this year.”

 

“I’m thankful Baekhyun found someone he likes so he’ll stop whining to me about his lonely ass.”

 

Chanyeol laughs and adds, “I’m thankful Jongdae has a date this coming year.”

 

“I’m thankful you let me move in and let me be your roommate.”

 

“Hey! I was gonna say that.” 

 

“You were?”

 

“Yes, Kyungsoo. I was pretty lonely in this house and you moving in was like a breath of calm. So obviously I’m always thankful for your presence.”

 

_“Ten seconds left!”_ A voice from the television screeches.

 

_10, 9, 8_

 

“Chanyeol….”

 

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol replies, at a loss for words. A voice screams in his head _now or never_ as the timer counts down.

 

_7, 6, 5_

 

Chanyeol’s heartbeat speeds up as he tries to find the best words in his head and his heart.

 

_4,3, 2_

 

Chanyeol does the only thing that makes the most sense as he stares into Kyungsoo’s round expectant eyes. He raises his hand to cup Kyungsoo’s face and leans in.

 

_1_

 

There’s a beat of shock but Kyungsoo quickly responds back, angling his head and pressing in closer. The sound of fireworks and people cheering fill the living room but Chanyeol feels the literal fireworks in his chest. They break apart a few seconds later. 

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Just to be clear, that wasn’t like some New Year’s tradition type of kiss, right?”

 

“God, no. Kyungsoo, I’ve been meaning to say this months ago but I’m in love with you.”

 

“Good because I’m in love with you too. Have been for a while” 

Chanyeol smile stretches wide across his face. “So you had a crush on me! Am I the inspiration behind your lyrics??”

 

Kyungsoo quickly shuts him up by pressing his lips against his once more.

 

——

 

Spring is very much in the air as Chanyeol parks his scooter in front of the townhouse. He is way too eager to get his helmet off and bound into the house. The company executives had given the green light for his song to be Jongdae’s comeback title track and he couldn’t be more ecstatic. He deems all his songs special but this one was even more special considering it was Kyungsoo’s words along with his melodies. 

 

He opens the door, stooping for a moment to pick up a package and a couple of letters. Huchu, Meokmul, and Toben eagerly greet him at the entrance, bouncing up and down. They probably smell the treats from inside the package that Kyungsoo ordered last week. The scent of kimchi jjigae is in the air and he follows it to see his roommate turned boyfriend stirring a pot on the stove. Kyungsoo turns around and greets him with a warm smile.

 

This is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! first of all, I sincerely hope all of you are doing okay in these times. I wrote this as a small way to bring some happiness in the middle of this chaos we call present day. secondly, I sincerely apologize for how late this last chapter is. i'm in grad school and that takes up so much of my time and mental space. so yes, sorry to everyone who commented for me to update. third, please don't forget to support junmyeon's solo on march 30!!!! fourth, happy minseok day!!!
> 
> as kyungsoo says, be happy and be healthy. 
> 
> feel free to talk to me on twitter: @chinguline12 or in the comments. till my next fic or whenever...

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to scream or talk to me on twitter: @chinguline12


End file.
